My Better Half
by AllTheEndlessPossibilities
Summary: First day on the Job and Dr. Cameron is already in trouble, after being saved by her boss she made the mistake of saying she owed him and Dr. House is making sure she pays her debt. but can he resist the temptation considering she's 21 years younger.


**Eh I was in the mood for House…Bite me…For anyone interested in my Hollow-Cost story that's been put on Hiatus for a while seeing as I'm concentrating on the actual book than the mere story, anyways I hope you Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly no I don't own House although if I did Cameron would not even have considered Chase. **

**BY THE WAY!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS COMPLETELY AU!!!!! BUT YES HOUSE IS STILL A DOCTOR!!!!!!! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Nov, 3__rd__, 1996_

"I'm sorry Greg." Her voice was barely audible in the roaring rain, thunder rumbled zealously over head, yet she still looked like an angel. The grip on the box he held, hidden in his left pocket tightened as he thanked god, if there was one, for the rain, thanking that it hid his falling tears.

He didn't speak, letting the cool rain soak deep into his core and freeze time for him as his heart indefinitely stopped beating. Letting his blue eyes look away at last, from the thirty-one year old angel before him, go figure that the day he turned thirty-two the love of his life would leave him to his own wallowing misery.

"I don't suppose you expect me to get down on my knees and beg you to forgive me" his voice was gruff and harshly flat, he was hurting, dear lord the pain was unbearable, both emotionally and physically but he wouldn't let her know that.

The small smile that graced her lips made his heart ache, furrowing his brows in pain he looked away, his hand was numb, who knew a break up could be so physically painful, he watched her come closer, she was going to give him the last kiss good-bye, the one kiss that said it all.

"No Greg, I expect you to make a joke and carry on, you'll be fine." She whispered, though he highly doubted he'd be fine, his breathing was coming in short strides and he felt the pain intensify, gripping his hand tighter around the small box.

"Because I'm a Jerk who can't lo-" his voice got caught in his throat as the pain shot an eclectic current coursing through his body, if he thought his heart had stopped before he wasn't sure what was happening now, clenching his heart he doubled over.

"Ok Greg I get it, you're hurting." Stacy's voice came out dripping with immediate sarcasm, but he didn't hear her, his body was pulsing with pain and doubling over was not working so his body collapsed letting the splashing sound of his body making contact with the Earth startle Stacy.

"Greg! GERG!" she yelled, finally understanding he wasn't joking around, she didn't touch him, he was dying, and she knew it. Pulling out her cell phone she called 911. The Ambulance arrive less than two minutes later, hauling his body onto the vehicle, treating him in attempt to save his life, but he didn't want to be saved, lord only knew he wanted to die.

* * *

"Dr. House" the voice rang out like a blaring alarm, startling him from a none to pleasant dream, in this case memory. Groaning slightly, he cracked his jaw, feeling the base line tense he accommodated it by soothing the kinks that had begun to settle. Opening his eyes groggily, he turned to the source of the voice. 

The man before him, was young, roughly in his mid twenty, if he remembered correctly, he was twenty seven, the poor guy still looked like he could change the world, wait till he lost someone, then the world would come crashing down like a shattering piece of glass off a sky scraper.

His hand immediately gripped the cane that lay beside him on the couch he had so indifferently fallen asleep in, if Cuddy were to walk in at that moment, it meant nagging of the worst kind and to be honest he wasn't in the particular mood for bitching pregnant women in denial.

Groaning again he sat up with the support of his cane, shuffling his feet so that they came off the couch and to the floor, he rubbed his eyes then looked back at the handsome young doctor before him. Staring at him with a blank expression he waited for some response, when none came, he felt his agitation slowly boil.

"Is there any particular reason you woke me from my beauty sleep?" his voice, was as gruff as it had been when he was twenty four, but with a mild hint of age and experience, fatigue lines had settled under his gorgeous blue eyes and wrinkles had begun to grace his face, he was handsome for a forty-two year old.

The doctor before him, looked at a loose, like the words had just escaped him before he had the time to even catch them. At this House got annoyed, lifting himself off the couch with the support of his cane he limped his way to the coffee machine on the other side of the room, putting all his weight into his right leg, he walked with difficult measures.

"Twenty two year old woman, has a fever and a cough, last night she started coughing out blood." The rich accented Australian voice of the doctor behind House rumbled out finally being able to catch his breath and reply the man before him. House continued his coffee making process; he was too preoccupied with his mind shattering dream than anything else.

"Wow. Sound like fun, can't you get something interesting Chase?" House finally turned to the blond haired man behind him, his own blue eyes startled at his sudden reaction. Chase handed House the case file, letting the older man look through it.

"Well it wasn't just the blood; her legs have completely lost feeling." He continued hoping that, that would be enough to interest the ogre before him; hopefully he wasn't too grumpy from his abrupt awakening.

"Run some test, check the blood for cancer." He continued his hand now holding the freshly brewed coffee that flared into his nostrils and awakening his body fully. Limping over to the table in front of his board he took a seat. Feeling the pain already pulse from his leg, he took out a small orange bottle from his pocket; opening it he popped two Viodine pills in his mouth.

"Foreman's already run the test and it came out negative for cancer, I'm thinking that there's a blood clot somewhere in the spine that could be preventing the blood flow to the brain causing the numbness in her legs."

"Of course, because Cancer is much less interesting; Check again, someone did something wrong, wait that would be Forman." Getting up and completely ignoring his coffee, he walked out of the office and down to the clinic where "dying" patients awaited for his forced service.

"House" the voice stopped him abruptly, turning to the source of the voice, he found a long slender woman with long curly hair make her way towards him. Didn't he say he wasn't in the mood for nagging women?

"Should you be wearing that? A little whorish for a pregnant woman don't you think."

"The Baby's in you're head." Her voice was flat, he eyes bored. The read tang top came to rest just above her thighs; her long black skirt came to her knees, the white coat covering the spaghetti strap of the tang top, but not the V-shaped opening.

"Of course and the sudden growth of your breast is plastic surgery, I'm not the father am I? Cause that night I was drunk, couldn't remember what I was doing." The narrowed look in her eyes did nothing to discomfort him.

"Where have you been House?"

"Is that a trick question." He proceeded down to the elevator, knowing already where this was headed and not particularly interested.

"House you've had the interviewees waiting over an hour for you."

"If they're really interested they'll wait until tomorrow, its five I'm going home." The elevators door swung open and he stepped in, Cuddy looked at him with mild boredom.

"If you don't do it, I will." House stepped out slightly, leaning over he spoke to Cuddy's belly.

"I feel sorry for you already kid." Standing up again he looked at her. "Make sure it's not an FBI agent I hear they're after me after my escape from the loony bin." The door to the Elevator shut leaving a very frustrated Cuddy to grumble to her self.

Turning away and back to the office across from House's, she entered the space, at least twenty people still sat there. Sighing she began the process of the interview, one by one; she mentally rejected seeing that House would have something he didn't like about them.

"Hi I'm Doctor Cuddy." She said for the fifteenth time as the next interviewee walked in, she took a seat in front of Cuddy; her smile was bright but with a gloomy sense to it.

"I'm Allison Cameron." As their conversation progressed Cuddy found a smile form on her lips, Finally she had found the candidate and she was sure no other was going to catch her interest, nor House's, so she sat there smiling, let the others come, she had already chosen House's next victim.

--------------------------------------------------

**This is just a trial chapter; if you guys really like it tell me, and I'll make it into a full blown story. I know this chapter doesn't show his mental therapy sessions that's in the next chapter like I said this is a trail chapter. **

**Much Love **

**Jme **


End file.
